Communication networks may employ devices and systems for testing and monitoring of network performance, including testing and monitoring of various installed network equipment. Locations where such testing and monitoring may be conveniently performed include demarcation units, which are typically installed at network demarcation points where a customer network or equipment physically connects to a provider's network. A typical demarcation unit may include two transceiver ports, one facing the customer and one facing the provider's network, and an internal processor programmed to perform various network element functions, including in-service active and passive transceiver testing and monitoring and layer-2 processing of network traffic passing through the demarcation unit. A typical demarcation unit may also require a host interface through which the unit can be programmed and the test and measurement results made accessible to the user.
Accordingly, a conventional demarcation unit is a relatively complex device that may require a fast processor capable of operating at a line data rate to reduce latency, and which may also require an on-site visit to be re-programmed. It may therefore be desirable to provide a simplified and/or remotely reconfigurable transceiver testing device that may be used in network demarcation units and wherever remote transceiver testing or monitoring may be required.